In radio access networks and environments, there may arise situations in which power sources of network elements may not provide enough power for the network elements. In rural environments, for example, there may be areas where traffic is low or very low and air interface capacity provided by the radio access network is mostly free. In such environments, a solar cell power generator or another solution without long wires to mains may be used. Another network element providing radio coverage is a repeater which may also use weak power sources. Weak power sources may also be used as a back up power source for power failure in the mains power supply. The power sources mentioned above may lack power output capacity, if a continuous high power output capacity is required. For example, the power consumption of a standard base station of a GSM (Global System for Mobile Communications) transmitting continuously with even only one transmitter may be too high for a solar cell power generator. In such cases, it may be necessary to limit power consumption of the network element. In cases of power failures, the reduced power consumption of network elements is advantageous for prolonged operation of the network elements using a backup battery.